All I want for Christmas is You
by Phoenixswish
Summary: Vegeta helps Bulma decorate for Christmas and gets a special present.


Disclaimer I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Bulma sat in front of the tree in her living room going through boxes of Christmas ornaments. She sighed, this was her first Christmas without Yamcha, and she was done with him for good this time. She had caught him cheating in the act this time and her pride wouldn't let her forgive him. She was determined to enjoy her Christmas regardless and to do that she needed to decorate.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone. Vegeta stood in the entrance to the living room, watching her work. A broken training robot in him hand but forgotten as he watched her digging through the boxes in her yoga pants and a tank top.

It was the first time he had seen her not dressed in the latest fashion trends and without makeup on. She was natural and beautiful, and he was drawn to her in a way he didn't fully understand. Not that he would admit any of this out loud mind you.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What?! Oh, Vegeta you startled me, I didn't see you there." Bulma said, " I'm decorating my Christmas tree, usually people do this with loved ones but mom and dad are not here…"

"Yes and that weakling is no longer considered a loved one by you," He turned to leave.

"Wait, would you decorate the tree with me? Please?" Bulma asked, she really didn't want to do it alone and Vegeta wasn't that bad. At least, not when he wasn't either breaking or demanding she fix her inventions so he could train.

Vegeta gulped, _why was the woman suddenly demanding his presence? Was this a rouse? People usually only wanted him around when they wanted something and although her request seemed innocent enough, there might be a catch._

"What's the catch?" Vegeta asked, "What do you want?"

"I just don't want to be alone right now." Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta thought about her request, it seemed reasonable enough and she truly didn't seem to have ulterior motives. He stepped into the room. He sighed.

"What do I have to do? I still don't get why you are doing this."

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta agreed to help her at all. He normally avoided her as much as possible. She thought for a moment and grabbed the gold garland out of the one box. She handed the one end to him.

"Help me wrap this around the tree but first, I'm going to turn on some Christmas music. We do this every year because it's tradition and on Christmas day we exchange gifts. I've got something for you but I didn't know if you would want it or not, I thought I'd get it for you as a surprise. What do you want for Christmas anyway?" Bulma said hitting a button and the Carol of the Bells began to play in the background. Vegeta looked lost in thought and didn't answer her question, he almost seemed unsure as to how to answer. Instead he changed the subject.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Vegeta asked, half listening to the song playing he added" A pair of red shoes?"

"Haha, Vegeta, this song is about a little boy who's mom is dying and going to heaven and he wants to get her these shoes that mean a lot to her to show her he loves her. Don't worry, you don't have to get me red shoes."

Bulma proceeded to show Vegeta how to wrap garland around the giant Christmas tree. His ability to fly helped get it all the way to the top of the 15-foot tree without the use of a ladder. They repeated the same process with the red Christmas lights.

Pausing for a moment Bulma has an idea, _what was decorating without some of her mom's special eggnog_. She went to go get some and came back with two mugs and a pitcher full of the eggnog. Pouring one for herself and one for Vegeta she smiled as she handed him his mug. They both began to drink it as the continued to decorate the tree.

About half way through decorating the tree, they ran out of eggnog and Bulma went and refilled the pitcher. Refilling their mugs, they got back to work. Rummaging through one box Bulma found a Santa hat. She decided to put it on and began to dance to Santa Baby as Vegeta watched her a bemused expression on his face.

"Come on Santa dance with me." Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's hand and pulling him closer so that she could dance closely to him as he stood there watching her.

"Woman, this was not what I agreed to, let's finish the task at hand so I can finish training." Vegeta half protested as Bulma had just rubbed up against him in a way the distracted him from his thoughts of training. Maybe her dancing wasn't that bad.

"Party pooper," Bulma pouted as the song ended and she stepped away. "Ok, back to work."

Bulma refilled Vegeta's empty mug as she got back to decorating the tree. They continued decorating going through each box. Upon seeing certain ornaments Bulma would explain to Vegeta a specific story about each. She pulled out a star made out of pieces of metal and looked at it admiringly for a moment.

"See this star, Vegeta," at his nob she continued, "my great grandmother made it for her husband the year they got married. They were just starting out and didn't have much money. They had bought a tree but didn't have many decorations. My great grandmother worked in a tools factory where they made tools out of metal. With the scraps my grandmother made this star. When she gave it to my great grandfather he was blown away. He always considered it his greatest treasure. After seeing it, he supported my great grandmother in quitting her job to make metal artwork full time. Her artwork became famous and if not for my great grandfather, she never would have even thought to do it. She had someone who supported her passions, I wish I could find someone like that."

"I support you," Vegeta said quietly but Bulma still heard him.

"And I support you. " Bulma said looking into his eyes. "You may not feel like it but you are a part of us now, one of the family. Family supports and loves one another."

Vegeta blushed and looked away continuing his task of putting an ornament on the tree before drinking down the last of his eggnog in his mug. He went to refill it and began to drink some more before noticing another ornament in the box the woman had been going through. She must have forgotten it. He grabbed it and holding it above her head said.

"You forgot one, Woman. Where should I put this?"

Looking up at the ornament Bulma's eyes widened. "That's not an ornament…it's called mistletoe. You hang it over doorways and when a person walks under it another person must kiss them before they can move…" Bulma trained off suddenly nervous.

Vegeta looked at the mistletoe and cocked an eyebrow. "So, you can't move until you are kissed?" He asked huskily.

"Uh-ha," Bulma reaffirmed feeling excitement course through her.

"Well we can't have that, I need you to fix that bot in the corner." Vegeta smirked as he dipped his head down and proceeded to kiss her.

Bulma opened her mouth in surprise accidently letting him in. His tongue swooped in tangling with hers. Stroking her cheek he kissed her like he had been wanting to since he had met her on Nameck. He kissed her and she responded with a passion that equaled his own. Their tongues dueled for supremacy. Vegeta drew her lip into his mouth and bit it lightly causing her to moan. Her hands tangled in his hair desperately holding him close as if she was afraid he'd leave her. He was sure he could never leave her she had wormed a way into his heart filling his emptiness and replacing it with something he couldn't name.

He wrapped his one hand around her, cradling her head to deepen the kiss while his other hand pulled her body closer to his. She moved her hand to clutch his shoulder encouraging his to continue kissing her.

Vegeta eased his hand from her waist up to snake under her shirt to caress her breast through her flimsy bra. Her nipple hardened under his touch. Bulma moaned, breaking the kiss. Her eyes met Vegeta's and what she saw in his eyes was a mixture of desire and something more, on a less prideful she would have called love but it couldn't be that, this was Vegeta after all. She took a step back and removed her shirt, setting it on the chair next to the couch. She smiled coyly as she removed her yoga pants so she was in just her bra and thong. Vegeta gulped as she walked towards him. She took the hat from her head and placed it on his.

Grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch, she said, "Come on Vegeta, be my Santa. Looks like you have a present for me." Her eyes had traveled down his body to the erection he was beginning to sport.

"Woman, before we continue you need to understand that once I have you no one else will. You are mine, I won't tolerate sharing you." Vegeta said grabbing her chin to look her in the eye as he said this.

Bulma paused at Vegeta's words, _did that mean he was committing to her as well?_ _Did she really want a relationship with him?_

"Will you be loyal to me? Will you run off when someone else catches your eye?" Bulma asked in a small voice.

"Woman, only you have ever caught my eye. From the moment I saw you I wanted you. I can't promise you hearts and flowers like the males of your planet but I can promise you that all I want for Christmas is you."

Taking some ribbon, Bulma tied a bow around her waist, "Then I think it's time you opened your present."

She led Vegeta to the couch and straddled his lap. "How should I unwrap you Woman? Like this?" He said giving a small tug on the bow with his hand, "Or like this?"

He reversed their positions so that she now sat on the couch and he was on his knees before her. He placed a kiss on top of each breast causing her to shiver. He lightly nipped her nipple through her bra and slowly began to trail kisses down to where the bow was. His teeth gripped one end of the bow and he gave a tug causing it to unravel.

"Looks like my present has been unwrapped, I want to play with it."

Vegeta placed more kisses around her stomach before he devastated her of her underwear and she removed her bra. He placed a kiss at the top of mound before moving his hands to her thighs spreading her wide.

"Oh look, you've got me a second gift, a nice little pearl." Vegeta said before placing a kiss directly on her clit causing Bulma to squirm. His tongue snaked out and he laved her clit causing her to moan. He continued to flick it with his tongue while he brought a hand up and slowly entered her with one finger. She was very tight; she would not fit him at this rate. He gave a few pumps of his finger before he began to add a second then a third while he wither licked, nibbles or kissed her clit. Her legs tightened around him. She was close. He quickened his pace; pumping his fingers fasted while doing the same with her clit.

She came on a loud moan, squeezing him tighter before falling limp. She recovered quickly and pulled Vegeta up so she could kiss him. Her hands moved to his pants but Vegeta had other ideas.

Grabbing her hands in one of his, "Not yet, I'm in charge." He grabbed the discarded ribbon and used it to tie Bulma's hands together. Bulma's tied hands were then placed around Vegeta's neck. Their lips met in another passion filled kiss while Vegeta removed his pants and his shirt. Vegeta picked Bulma up and she wrapped her legs around him. Sitting down on the couch, Vegeta eased Bulma down on him.

Bulma moaned, she was so full and she loved it. She began to ride Vegeta while he paid special attention to her breasts. His finger began to circle her clit, drawing small circles. Causing her to buck her hips uncontrollably.

Placing his hands in her hips Vegeta began to guide her up and down on him while he began to thrust up into her. Bulma threw her head back in abandon; she was being assaulted by so many sensations. This caused her the thrust her breasts at Vegeta which he promptly latched onto. He sucked her nipple hard eliciting a moan from her. He pulled her hips forward so that her clit hit him when he thrust adding stimulation to it. He could sense he was close and bit her nipple causing her to scream as she started to cum. He quickly released her breast and bit into her neck creating a mating mark and cementing the mating bond.

He arranged them so that they were curled up on the couch before grabbing the blanket on the couch and covering them with it. Bulma sighed and snuggled closer to Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Are you sure there isn't anything else you want for Christmas," Bulma asked sleepily.

"Like I said before Woman, all I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Please review. I wanted to do a short one shot for the holiday season! :)


End file.
